Let me Fall
by Melody Anna Kamiya Tudor
Summary: Story of love and lost, pain and tragedy and a past marked in stone. Alucard must go back to his homeland for freaks are trying to waken someone that isn't ready for the world yet. She is Alucard's world and holds his human heart. This is a AxA and a AxS
1. Vlad and Anna then Alucard and Anna

I do not own Hellsing or anything other then a few new things added in for a few new twist. Also there will be some quotes through out it.

If your wondering why it starts out as a dream well thats how it is to Alucard hes back as he was when he was human in this dream seeing who was his first "real love" yes I know she as a long name for which shes half Hellsing will be told later how and why shes got that part of the name in hers. Her father has just remarried and the new wife hates Anna and wishes to replace her.

* * *

_Anna Ryoko Lynn Hellsing Victoria Kamiya stood before her lord and Prince Vlad the third. She was five and he was ten with his best friend next to him. She looked closed to tears and Vlad hated it when she was that away._

"_Vlad can I please play with you, I have no one to play with." Anna whispered to him holding a dolly close to her, she was a tomboy at heart and he knew this yet he had been the one to give her the dolly. Her mother had died in child birth ten days after Anna was born. Anna's father beraly saw her and when he did he would spend about two to three hours with her then go off somewhere to be alone she had no other family members and Vlad's father felt sorry for the young girl and allowed her to become part of Vlad's friends and also Anna's father was a great friend to him._

"_You know you can always come play with us Anna." Vlad said to her and smiled that smile that meant the world to her she let a smile over take her face till she saw the one person she don't want to see her step mother coming forward with her father. Vlad turn around to see why Anna's smile had just up and dispappired and became angry. _

_The woman wouldn't bow to Vlad she don't think he was a Prince and so she never bowed like her husband did to the small child. Anna grabbed Vlad's arm and hided behind him wondering what they wanted with her now._

"_My Angel, you want to come and spend time with your father?" The man asked his daughter as she poped her head out from behind his Prince._

"_No!" Anna said to her father for the first time and grab Vlad's hand and turn and ran with the Prince right behind her along the way she had tears running down her face. Her beautiful Strawberry Blond Golden hair hinted sometimes with dirty blond hair when hit right with the sun. Her favorite blue dress. Vlad had dark black hair dark as night when there is no stars or moon out._

"_Anna you can stop running now your safe long as you stay with me." Vlad said to her and watched how she started to slow down._

"_I'm so sorry Vlad, I don't mean to scare you, just I don't like being around fathers new wife." Anna said in a clear but yet sadden voice. Vlad looked at her and pulled her into a tight hug._

_When Anna had turn ten and he was fifteen. Anna had come to him in tears and was whimpering about something._

"_Anna whats wrong?" Vlad had asked her. She looked up and the tears started to pour more and the whimpering grew a bit loud but no one would come in the Princes room._

"_Vlad promise me you won't call me crazy please?" Anna had asked him he looked at her._

"_To me you are never crazy Anna ingrtsaul meu **(my little Angel)** now what is bothering you?" Vlad had asked her._

"_I feel weird, like something is wrong with me in my dreams a see a lady, I don't know who she is but I feel like I know her and shes telling me things that I must know yet I don't understand and she said I could come to you and you would believe me." Anna had said to him while looking up to his face and hoping he would not think she was crazy, since she was five she had been trained to be a warroir she had even trained with him and his friends matching all there skills with as much skill and stranght that shocked most people that knew the small girl would of thought she wasn't that strong she was built small but that don't mean she don't have the stranght to carry out what she needed._

_But what he was about to find out would shock him._

"_What is it ingrtsaul meu and I promise to never tell a soul of what your about to tell me?" Vlad had asked her. Watching as she put her hands behind her back she looked up with a face that told a million storys yet had the innocents of a small girl._

"_The lady in my dreams says I have a power one that I can only trust within someone that I know and care deeply for, I don't understand the meaning yet but I think I want you to be my master please? Vlad I don't want to go crazy and kill innocent people, if I was too I want you to be the one to stop me. If I understand my powers are still growing as I get older I'll be a powerful ally to you and Romania I love my homeland and you." Anna said to him while looking up at him. His mouth made a O shape. She turn around and he heard the whimpers first then he heard the sobs._

_Garbing her he pulled her to him and huggled her._

"_I would like nothing else then to be the one to help you in your time of need like you have been there through mine, when I was sold to the turks you was there for me while they had tried to keep you away from me yet you still found away to be with me, dragostea mea (**My love**) I would do anything for you I would walk through hell and back if you asked it." Vlad said to her while holding her to him and she turn around to him and kissed his cheek as away of a thank you but he put his lips to hers and kissed her._

"_Thank you Vlad." Anna smiled and lean up to hug him._

"_From now on you are to stay by my side and never give up on me." Vlad said to her with a smile that told a million wishes that could never come true in one night. She jump up into the bed and lay down next to him till the next morning when the maids had come to wake him up to see a small strawberry blond laying in bed with their Prince they smiled._

_As they woke up the Prince for his morning meal they allowed him to wake the small young girl._

"_ingrtusal mea its time to wake up." Vlad had said to the small sleeping girl and watched as she rolled over and laughed to himself quietly._

"_Five more minutes please." Anna had asked for and gone back to sleep. Vlad don't have the heart to wake her but he needed to eat and get dressed and so did Anna._

_Anna had let out a whimper of protest at the idea of getting up._

"_Ingrtusal mea its time to get up, your favorite foods are here for you to eat." Vlad had said to her using her favorite food as to wake her up. Anna sits right up rubbing her tired eyes and lets out a very unladylike yawn which the maids frowned apron but let out a small giggle._

_As the two ate they don't notice jealous eyes apron the small girl with the golden strawberry blond hair. This person came into the room. She was none other then Vlad's soon to be wife, but unknown to her Vlad had cancel the wedding so he could deal with other promising matters like training with Anna and his friends. She watched the small strawberry blond talked to Vlad like it was normal._

"_Vlady, I'm so happy to see you." The other girl had said in her annoying voice. Vlad looked up angry at having Anna being cut off from what she was telling him something and he sent her a look that could kill._

"_What in blazes hell are you doing in my room Lady Isabella?" Vlad had asked her and watched how she wiggled around under his glaze he looked to see his Anna lose her smile and the look on her eyes give him the creeps but he watched how the young strawberry blond acted._

"_How dare you come into his room unnoticed like you own it, I don't care who you are now get out." Anna had said to the other girl. The other girls eyes gone wide with how much less respect she gotten._

"_I'm to marry Vlad so I can come into his room anytime I wish." Lady Isabella said to the young Anna whose eyes turn to Vlad with a look of betrayal on her face and she stood up and ran out of the room as fast as her small little legs could allow her, she wouldn't cry infront of them she could never allow it._

_Vlad stood up and walked right over to Lady Isabella._

"_I refuse to marry someone like you, I've even told my father of this news and he has agreed I don't have to marry you." Vlad said to her with anger in his voice. Turning around he ran out the door Anna had gone and tried to find her when a lady in a ghost like form show up infront of him._

"_You must be Vlad the third Dracul." The Lady said to the young Prince._

"_That is me now if you will excuse me I must find Anna." Vlad said clearly upset that his time with her had been destroyed by his so called ex soon to be wife._

"_You will not find her this away Vlad, she is hiding in a place that means the most to both of you, please fix this before her powers become too much she can't handle I could never trust her father with this knowing that he would try to kill my little Angel shes the perfect weapon if trainned right thats why shes so strong I had to pick a good father for her." The Lady said to him with tears in her eyes._

"_So your her mother." Vlad said more then asked her._

"_Yes my only regret in this was I died before I even got to see her grow up into the very breave young lady that she is, her step mother will die soon... just like I had died." The lady said to him and watched as he ran to the place they used to go._

_At a pond in the forest she sits with tears running down her face she feels her powers at the back of her mind begging to be released she looked to the sky and then back to the water of the pond a crystal clear color with the moon's glow on it. She stands up as shes about to jump into the clear inviting waters she hears his voice calling for her as fast as he can run he only makes it a minute before she jumps into the pond._

"_ANNA NO DON'T." Vlad had yelled and picked up his speed more and catches her as she was about to jump and pulled her to him. She looks up into his eyes wiping her face of the tears he leans down and touches his forehead to her own._

"_Why can't you let me be free I don't want to live anymore..." Anna had whisper to him with tears that would not shed down her face in front of him he had betrayed her._

"_Anna I've been meaning to tell you my father wanted me to marry her but I was able to change his mind, I can't marry her even if I had wanted too you hold my heart in the plam of your hands so strongly that I could never love other...and your only ten years old how?" Vlad had said and asked of her._

"_Easy we are soul mates the lady from my dreams told me this." Anna had said to him while watching his face change from shock to happiness._

"_Is that so dragostea mea?" Vlad said to her with a light note in his voice till they were found by Lady Isabella._

"_What is going on here?" Lady Isabella had asked and watched how Vlad turn around with Anna still in his arms._

"_Easy I'm fixing what you messed up." Vlad had said to her angry at her._

_Few years later Anna is fifteen and Vlad was twenty. Anna ran into his room with a smile bright as day and her eyes sparkling as the stars at night when her eyes landed apron him she smiled brighter and giggled._

"_Vlad guess what." Anna had said to him with a bright smile and her dress a dark blue thats what she wore now dark colors she don't believe light colors were for her anymore._

"_What is it dragostea mea?" Vlad asked as he looked up at her with his green-blue eyes with a smile apron his face as he noticed her happiness_

"_Your father finally agreed that we can be married." Anna said to him with a beautifully smile that lighted her figure with a smile. Vlad stood up and she rushed into his open waiting arms and she giggled as he looked down into her eyes._

"_I'm glad that we will finally be able to be married dragostea mea." Vlad had said to her and kissed her lips unknown to them Vlad's father was to die in the next few days and things would change Vlad would have to fight for his right to be in his fathers throne while Anna had to become his warrior leader of the men. As the kiss turn from innocent to passionate they heard a knock and pulled away from each other and looked up to see Anna's father come in with a smile on his face._

"_Vlad I need you to promise me something and if Anna can you leave me to talk to him for a few minutes please." Her father Ares said to her. Anna nodded to her father and walked out of the room like the Lady she was. She had to take the lady training while having her teachers teach her about commanding army and leading her men along with her skills as a warrior_

"_Yes Ares you wish me to promise something what is it?" Vlad asked his lovers father._

"_Promise me that you will always love her and keep her safe, I feel my time on this earth is short as the days grow longer I grow tired and I believe I'm starting to see her mother more and more every day in her, she acts just like she did when I first met her. She would light up at seeing me every time after and be just a pure as the day I met her after our wedding and we found out she was with child was the most happiest days of my life, please promise me that you will take good care of my beloved daughter I know I haven't treated her as that but I love her with all my heart it just hurts me to look at her and see how much she reminds me of her mother...she had the prettiest strawberry blond golden hair Anna gets the hint of dirty blond hair from me somehow it just added together and made her hair even more beautifully" Ares said to him._

_Vlad looked up to him and knew his answer right away._

"_I would go through hell and high water to make sure she smiles, laughs and to see that she never cries I love her and this I promise you I will do everything in my power to keep her safe and closet to me through everything." Vlad had promised and said all at once. Her father smiled and as he left he said one last thing._

"_I'll be holding you to that." Her father said and left the room and she came running back in and jump into his arms and giggled so happy it warmed his heart to know she was his. She looked up into his eyes and put her arms around his neck and smiled the sweetest smile he'd ever seen._

_Few years later she had just turned twenty and he twenty-five. He was in a suit of armor grey while Anna's had been suit of pure white hand crafted by the best for both of theirs. Their swords were of the pure silver there was at the time and they were looking at each other trying to pick the best way to win this war._

"_But Sir we should use my half of the army to make them think that we have left then your group attacks while they are about to have their party thinking they've won." Anna had said she had gone under the name Lord Kamiya after her father had passed away and he allowed it so she could fight in the war by his side. She looked up at him while he made his choice for this._

"_I agree with you my Lord Kamiya but we need them to truly think that we have just pulled back and are allowing them to think they've won but what if we did something different what if we attack right before sun raise not giving them the chance to wake up." Vlad asked the room and her. Knowing her she'd say thats not the smartest and not the most fun way._

"_Damn it Vlad, we need to come up with a way they can't win, I will not allow it if I have to open up more of what I've done so be it, I want to win this and return home." Anna said to him and the room all the others agreed with her on this. Vlad looked around the room at them and laughed to himself._

"_Everyone out now." Vlad said to them all and they listened. Anna don't leave she wasn't allowed to leave his side at all. Vlad walked over to her side of the table and pulled her into a hug and whispered into her ear._

"_I want to go home as much as you do and marry you and make you mine ingrtusal meu but for now we have to win this war and we need to win it for our people, Dragostea mea remember what I've said tonight." Vlad said to her and kissed her and as he pulled away she looked up into his eyes it had been a while since he had talked to her like that and he knew this for there was little time to even talk like that anymore everyone was thinking she was a male and she wouldn't have them think other wise._

"_Dragostea mea I'll always remember everything you say, but we need to get this war over with I'm tired of seeing our men die yet I'm just missing home." She said to her lord and Prince. She turn back and walked to the door and whisper only for him to hear._

"_Do you want the others back in here now?" Anna asked him after making sure everything was in the same place before they left. He walked over to her and pulled her back in to his arms and just held her for a few more minutes then gone back to his place and said to her._

"_Tell them to come back in now." Vlad said to her and watched how she told them while they were standing outside that they could come back in and they came into the room and gone back to where they were standing._

"_Aright here is the plan Lord Kamiya and Lord Davidson will attack from behind you both will be moving your men to the back end of the enemy and you will attack at the sometime as the front army takes on the front, while the front go in to attack you will start to go in from the behind we will have them traped this away if they try to run we have them in hole that makes up half the playing field." Vlad said to them and watched as everyone nodded to him and one spoke up._

"_Should we move into our spots to be ready My Lord?" Lord Davidson asked of his lord and Prince._

"_Yes go ahead but be careful not to give away the plan if any of you cross me, I'll make your death slow and painful as I can when I impale you." Vlad said to them while watching out of the corner of his eye as he saw Anna's face she hidden the smile on her face with nothing but a look._

"_If you live through that I will impale you myself." Lord Kamiya said after Vlad had said what he needed everyone looked shocked to be impaled two times was enough to make sure they don't cross Vlad The Impaler. As the men left to go about what they needed to do Vlad turn to watch Anna look at him with a look that spoke words that none needed till the others left the room._

"_I hope everything goes to plan my lord." Anna said as she noticed the last solider leave the tent. Once everyone was out and made sure they were out Anna sealed the room with her powers and walked over to Vlad._

"_Dragostea mea." Anna said to him while he turn to look at her in the eye and she reached up and kissed him he turn fully to her and kissed her right back with as much passion as he could master into the kiss to let her know all he wanted with her._

"_Inrgsual meu always and forever." Vlad said to her and closed their mouths with a kiss of passion and love that only she would be allowed to see. When she pulled away she turn and walked out of the room letting her powers fix all that needed to be fix she started to move her part of the army into their places and the wait started. _

_End of the dream...now to the present..._

"_Deep into that darkness peering, long I stood there, wondering, fearing, doubting, dreaming dreams no mortal ever dared to dream before." Edgar Allan Poe_

Alucard woke up from the dream and felt like something was missing he wasn't used to this feeling he ain't felt this in so long in so many years since he was turn and then when he was catchpurted by Van Hellsing. He looked up at his coffins lid and felt very tight in the space. As he fazed through it felt his master calling for him and gone to her office.

"Alucard your ten minutes late." Integral said to him with a growl that showed she was angry and then his fledgling came in through the door and bowed her head to Integral.

"I'm sorry my master." Alucard said to her with a mocking bow. Integral just stared at him then turn to her desk to tell them of the mission.

"Anyways, you both will be going on this mission no units will be sent out just the two of you, there are four to five freaks and they seem to be trying to awaken something." Integral said to them vampires watching Alucards face.

"Sounds like normal freaks to me My Master." Alucard said to her in a board tone.

"You will find this very odd Alucard they are in Romania in one of your old castles." Integral said to him and watched him go from bored to right down angry.

"What do you mean My Master Integral?" Alucard said to her in a bored yet angry voice that was mixed.

"They are trying to awaken a female vampire that is in one of the rooms, mind you one of YOUR old rooms." Integral said to him and watched how everything started to add up.

Alucard looked at Integral and gone back into his mind about everything that lead up to her being put into that sleep. He remembered everything has if it had happen just yesterday and not over one hundred years ago.

"_Vlad please you don't have to go to Landon what if your just wasting your time on her, dragostea mea?" Anna had asked him while her hair had been down and around her in a golden like halo with her white dress._

"_And what if I'm not just wasting my time then Anna?" Vlad had fired right back at her._

"_So your willing to give me up just for a roll in the hay with Mina? Shes just a lowly human female. I was never good enough for you." Anna had said and asked all at once and turn and ran away from him as he watched her run away he don't understand why she kept acting like this would be the last time they see each other. Unknown to him that was the last time he saw her before she told him good bye at the shipping dock._

"_Good Bye Dracula, may you find what you are looking for. For when you return I shall not be here." Anna said to him and give him the last hug he had been given since the fight they had outside their bedroom. Anna was still a virgin and she was his wife in Romania. He never understood why he never taken her as his true wife he felt like he would break her or so. But that night before he got on the ship he had gone to her room and asked her if she would still give herself to him and she had said._

"_Vlad...I don't know if I still even want to now, knowing you love another it breaks my heart to know I said my vows before you and before my father before he died, that the man I grew to love turns to others for love that I'm not seemly good enough for." Anna said to him while she turn to look out her window at the night world when she saw a strange man looking at her with a funny looking red hat and red coat on she wanted to scream yet it wouldn't leave her._

"_Anna I love you and know this, let me get this out of my system." Vlad said to her and walked up behind her and huggled her close to him and he nuzzled her neck she let a soft whisper of a moan out and turn around to look up into his eyes._

"_Vlad promise me to return someday to me?" Anna had asked him with her sweet voice that sounded like the softest of whispers from the wind._

"_I can only promise so much __Dragostea Mea __**(My Love)**__." Vlad had said to her in the most kindest voice he could say back to her and kissed her lips with passion and love as much as he could put into has much as a vampire as himself could. She had wrap her arms around him and he laid her down on the bed where they had made love and created a new life in the vampire world being the oldest of them all Vlad being the first ever vampire and Anna following just mere seconds after himself. He had noted when he was finished with being created as a vampire she had followed him and he was glad for this._

Alucard came back to the present and looked at Integral's face with anger pure raw anger.

"Who dares to go in within what is mine, let me destroy them, let me show them true hell for going where what is mine is laying in wake for me to come." Alucard snarled while talking to his master.

"Alucard you will control yourself, you will be taking Officer Victoria with you, also you will have everything you need when you get there blood packages and the works, you will be staying at your own hidden Castle, yes my grandfather knew of this and left it in the latter he left behind for each Hellsing hair to read, Alucard I want you to search and destroy all the freaks that DARE touch what is rightful yours and Romania's government" Integral said to him while watching as he glared outside the window behind him.

"And what if I refuse to take Police-Girl with me would you order me to take her anyway?" Alucard asked her just to get under her skin.

"ALUCARD THIS IS ANORDER YOU WILL TAKE HER AND THAT IS FINAL NOW GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Integral had shouted at him. She even told him in his mind.

"_You dare question me on my orders servant?" Integral said to him more then asked really._

"_Of curse not my master." Alucard said to her and closed the link to her._

Alucard fazed to his room and became angry. He kicked his table and watched it fly into the wall on the other side of the wall he roared letting it all in the house know he was ready to rip anyone that dare touch what was his. He turn to his chair and picked it up and thrown it into the wall just like the table had been a few minutes before that. Looking around the room he growled nothing other then his coffin was left to be thrown and he wouldn't do that to his coffin. Pulling out his Guns he pointed them at the door and let the bullets fly out in a rain of gun fire filled out the basement of the house and our poor Police-Girl became scared more of her Master.

Alucard let out a monster-est roar the house had ever heard and Integral knew there was more to this then the elder vampire wanted to talk about she'd just be happy when all this was done and over with.

Alucard looked at his coffin. Asking himself.

"_Has it been that long that I forgot my own promise to her... the one that holds my human heart in the palm of her hands...?" Alucard asked himself letting more memories wash over him._

_Vlad stood there and watched as she slept through the night she would whimper and cry out for him but he would never move more then a inch from where he stood he never wanted her to know he watched over her like this he was scared of what she might think but he knew he loved her more then words could ever tell._

_Before he left he had watched her sleep in the same bed that he would watch her sleep in when she wished to be away from him. She'd let out a deep sigh and then whisper his name. But this time he knew that she mean the world to him but why go to London after this pethic human female that held no light next to his Dragostea mea._

_He rolled over and got out of bed and walked to the old stand less window and watched as the rain came down and wished that this wasn't in his system he was hurting the one thing he wish to never hurt._

_Back to the present thanks to Police-Girl and Walter..._

As Walter walked into the room he watched the elder vampire turn to him with a frown apron his face that was quickly replaced with a smirk.

"What can I do for you Walter?" Alucard asked him.

"Will you be riding in your coffin or will you ride like as normal as you can to Romania?" Walter asked him wondering which it would be.

"I will be riding as normal as I can and yes I'll be changing my clothing and Walter what else do you need?" Alucard asked and said to him all in one.

"Why do you question Sir Integral's orders I know you like to get under her skin but to stress her right now when shes got the Queen coming down hard on her for something from your past that EVEN she don't truly understand?" Walter asked him while watching the older vampire change his close to something that wasn't normal to what people named his "battle armor".

"I simply wish the Police-Girl to stay here and not find out about my past, Walter." Alucard answered him with a truthful answer for once not the run around that he normal did.

"Ah well sooner or later your past will come and bite you in the ass, what is it that is in that castle that makes it so special to you?" Water asked and said all in one.

"Its where she sleeps, where she found safety in her hours of need while I've been locked up here, I put her to sleep before I left knowing that if I don't come back I would lose her... but I lost her by coming to London." Alucard said and looked up at the ceiling and let out a big sigh. Alucard let out a low growl.

"Who is she Alucard if I might ask?" Walter had indeed asked and Alucard wouldn't answer.

"Someone of great importnets to me, that I will not allow you to know her name Walter, she might be coming back with us and if she does she will most likely be very mad." Alucard said to Walter sounding older then he really felt.

"Ah I see I'll look into getting her a room and the Hellsing uniform." Walter said as he turn around to leave but was stopped.

"She will not need a uniform Walter, she fights in her own way of dress." Alucard said to him and looked in front of him where a hidden door was that Integral's father had put into the room for Alucard to put stuff into.

"Ok I'll see about the room then." Walter said to him and almost walked out but was STOP yet again.

"She'll be staying in my room she doesn't need sleep as much as the Police-Girl and Walter please make sure the French Perverter is left out of this and also Integral. I would rather the person from my past to come forth on her own." Alucard said to him and watched as he turn around and left the room.

Then Police-Girl poked her head into the room looking at her master through what was once a door.

"Master its almost time for us to leave, will there be anything you need?" Seras asked him and looked around the room.

"Yes, I want you changed out of that stupid uniform, where we are going you'll need a dress for when we get there I'll be doing the fighting you'll be watching." Alucard said to her and watched her leave.

Alucard looked down at himself, he was in a white dress shirt with a black vest over top of it along with black pants with black dress shoes he put his pair of yellow/reddish color glasses in his vest pocket and put his other coat that was black over his right arm and walked out of the room while his coffin was fazed upstairs in the main part of the house in front of the doors along with Seras's coffin. He also changed his eyes to a blue-green. As the ancient vampire appeared upstairs he saw his master and his childe standing there talking he picked not to listen to them. Then Integral turn to him and he had to listen now.

"Alucard I want you to search and destroy anything that gets in your away and why is there still a female vampire in your old castle?" Integral asked him while watching to see if he had any feelings on this matter.

"My Master I will not give you the answers you seek from me." Alucard said to her and turn to see Seras looking at him, but he turn back to his master and saw her glare at him..

"Why not?" Integral asked him.

"Why that female is in my castle is between me and her why involve anyone else is unneeded." Alucard said to her and laughed silently to himself.

"Shes Anna isn't she?" Integral asked him and watched how hes face became cold and UN feeling then.

"You dare say her name as if you know her, you know nothing about her so don't go about putting a name till she gives it herself and names are meaning less anyway to one as old as her and me." Alucard said to his master and walked out the door with Seras following behind him like a lost puppy. Alucard looked behind him to see his young fledgling following behind him.

"Police-Girl don't ask any questions, I would like it if you could change your eyes from red to their human eye color the corn flower blue." Alucard said to her and watched how she looked up to him and said.

"Yes My Master." Seras said to him and watched how he got into the car and she followed in behind him while the coffins were being shipped to the airport. Alucard looked out the window next to him and watched as the Hellsing manor dispappired behind the wall then the wall followed.

Alucard turn to look at Police-Girl and noticed she had a question.

"What is it Police-Girl." Alucard said more then asked her he wanted quiet and peace while he could get it before returning to that castle he had left well over hundred years ago.

"How do I change my eye color, I'm a bit confused on that and sorry to bother you." Seras said to him with a bowed head. Alucard let out a small insane laugh and said.

"Think of the color your eyes were when you was human and will it to be that color once more." Alucard said to her and turn back to look out the window and started to think to himself.

_He watched his first wife Eilzabeta with her long chestnut brown hair her doe shaped eyes look into the mirror while brushing her hair._

"_You can come out Vlad I know you are there." Eilzabeta said to him with a smile on her face and as he walked out of the shadows that the poor lighting allowed into the room. She turn around to him and give him the biggest smile he'd seen since Anna was fifteen._

"_How is Anna, will she be aright?" Eilzabeta asked in a low tone with sadness at her friends wounds that she had saw on the young female._

"_From what I've heard she'll pull through and be back to fighting before we know, Eilzabeta how are you fairing right now?" Vlad asked her while looking into her eyes he loved Eilzabeta as he loved Anna. Eilzabeta looked up into his eyes and put her hand to his face and lean up to him and kissed him and he in return kissed her._

"_I'm fine, I'm just worried about Anna right now, I miss my great friend." Eilzabeta said to him and smiled when he give her a small smile she knew he loved Anna as much as he loved her yet he had married her and not Anna why she would never know and never would ask him the question that was on her mind._

"_No need shes got a stubborn will that can match mine any day, I guess its from growing up with me and training with me and my friends, besides I've come to spend time with my beloved wife and to see how she is." Vlad said to her and saw her smile become bright with love for him and only him. Unknown to the couple that his brother Radu was watching and was becoming jealous every passing second that they were in each others arms. Vlad kissed Eilzabeta and laid her down on the bed and they made love creating a new life in a human womb. Radu was jealous and angry so he left and had a plan._

* * *

This is from Anna's point of view.

_About a month later while Anna had been recovering, his Eilzabeta had been sent a latter from the front or so they had believed and Eilzabeta couldn't believe Vlad had died she looked up as Anna walked into the room and she just handed the latter to her to see if she knew this to be true but the look on the younger girls face told a story._

"_H...He...can't...die... I... would...of...felt...it" Anna whisper and fell to the floor on her knees has his brother came in and looked to both and smiled on the inside._

"_I'm sad to say its true." Radu said to them both and watched how Eilzabeta started to cry and ran from the room she just ran till she came to the tower and looked up to the sky and watched as the rain started to pour. Anna ran as fast as she could but it was too late as she made it Radu had catches Anna and put chains on Anna's wrist and laughed at the look of betrayal on her face._

"_Radu what are you doing, I have to save Eilzabeta please let me save her." Anna had begged him she don't know what was about to happen but when she turn back around Eilzabeta had jumped and they heard the scream then the thump of a body hitting the ground and Anna let out a wail of a cry._

"_NOOOOOOOOOO EILZABETA." Anna screamed as the tears fell. She turn to look at Vlad's little brother and saw him smiling. Anna's wounds open back up and blood started to come out of the cuts and other wounds she had. As the blood pooled under her, she don't care._

"_Why did you kill her she was innocent all she did was love Vlad." Anna said to him and watched how he turn on her._

"_Don't you love Vlad also? Don't you wish to be his wife and only his?" Radu asked her and watched Anna's face turn from sadness to anger._

"_I give up my dreams along time ago Radu, I wanted to fight along his side, I give up on the idea of marrying him, I fell deeply in love with Eilzabeta too, she was like the sister, I never had and you just taken her away from me, YOU'VE TAKEN WHAT IS INNOCENT FROM ME." Anna said to him then at the end started to scream at him. Radu watched as Anna's body started to shake and the tears came harder along with the rain along with her blood started to pour out from her wounds and new ones that just appeared on her wrists from the cuffs. Then the most scary thing happen she talked in a tone claim as the day and night together._

"_I will kill you then I'll take my own life to seal you away into world of death and pain where you watch everything you love and hold dear die this I promise you one day you'll know the pain you've just cussed to me and not only me but to Vlad." Anna said to him and looked up at him with eyes black as a moonless night Radu step back and became scared._

"_WHAT ARE YOU?" Radu screamed at her._

"_I'm your nightmares, I'm the being you fear when you go to sleep at night, I'm the darkness waiting to take you from the world of the living into a world of pain." Anna said to him while she got up from her kneeing post as she stood up she taken the face of a killer. But before she could say anymore Vlad came running out of the door and watched how Anna stood chained to a wall while his brother stood there looking at her in fear, and with blood coming from the cuffs on Anna's wrist and the other many wounds she had she was losing blood fast and he knew he had to get to her._

"_What has happen?" Vlad asked and watched how Anna turn to him the look on her face spoke more then anything and he watched how she turn back to his little brother and spoke with a cold tone._

"_You've taken her from us and I'll take away what you want most Radu Dracul." Anna said to him and after that Radu screamed. Vlad ran up to Anna and pulled her into his arms and he pulled out the keys and unlocked her hands and after that Anna ran over to the edge and jumped. Vlad ran over and catches her before she could get any farther then she was already and when he looked down he was angry and sadden by the site of his wife's dead body._

"_Anna talk to me please, what happen?" Vlad asked her and watched as her eyes turn back to their beautifully blue icy color._

"_S...she got a message saying you had died...and she ran from the room...oh god she jumped from the tower as I came to catch her your brother chained me to the wall and don't try to save her I begged him to save her..." Anna said while crying on Vlad's shoulder he couldn't believe his brother had done this to him and then when he turn around he saw his brother with his son and daughter._

_His daughter had a knife sticking out of her chest, Anna got out of his hold and ran to the small child with tears running down her face._

"_Alvia please don't die please don't, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO A CHILD shes innocent of everything." Anna said and screamed she tried to get the child to stay with her but the small life slipped away in Anna's arms and the tears kept rolling._

"_I wish to cause as much pain to my brother as he as caused me." Radu said to her and watched how Anna held the girl to her chest while rocking back and forth._

_Anna put her forehead to the young girls forehead and started to say a spell._

"_Please don't die it is not your time." Anna said this over and over while being watched by both males and watched how a ghost of a lady came and up behind Anna._

"_Oh my sweet little Anna, I agree its not her time I will help heal her wounds." The Ghost lady said to her and knee led down in front of them and put her hand to the young girls forehead and the girl was ingofted by a soft white light and her wounds healed and the little girls jade like eyes opened up and looked up at Anna and then closed again in a deep sleep._

"_Thank you Mother." Anna said to her and looked up to see her mother smile._

"_Its not that girls time yet, shes got a long healthy life ahead of her." The Mother Of Anna said to her and then dispappired. Anna looked up at Radu with hate in her beautifully icy blue eyes._

_But Vlad came over to them and looked to Anna and his daughter and then his brother._

"_Why do this, why kill the two woman in my life that I love more then anything?" Vlad asked and watched how his brother looked at him._

"_I loved Eilzabeta, that child in your arms and your son should have been MINE." Radu said to him and watched how Anna drew the girl closer to her. He watched how Anna looked at Vlad with the look she always had for his brother it was a protective glaze that he knew that meant she loved him. yet she did everything in her power to make him happy. Vlad looked to see his son run over to him and hug him. Radu dispappired that night no one knows what happen but some had guesses as to what happen but would never force them. Anna became quiet and started to stay in her room and not come out she was still upset after they had laid Eilzabeta's body to rest. When she did come out of the room was to tened to the children and Vlad. Vlad had gone back to war, while Anna couldn't even leave the castle because her wounds had reopened and she had to recover all over again but unknown to them Anna had sneaked out and was back on the battle field with Vlad._

"_Anna go back and rest you need to heal I can't lose you too." Vlad said to her and watched how stubborn she was she stood up and walked over to him._

"_I wish to serve you and only you... I need out of that place Vlad all I see is her face and I can't take it anymore...I'll stand by you forever Vlad... but I need this please let me fight." Anna said to him and watched how his face became full of anger._

"_I can't lose you too." Vlad said to her and watched how she started to shake._

"_I'm just a weapon who cares if I die Vlad its my destiny to die on the battle field and be reborn as something new same as you." Anna said to him while looking up into his eyes. Vlad was shocked to see her look at him with eyes of someone wishing to die._

"_Anna..." Vlad said and pulled her to him and just held her and started to say soothing words to her and together they cried over Eilzabeta's death._

* * *

_Back to Alucard and Seras they are about to get on the plane and leave for Romania..._

Seras got out first and waited as her master then got out himself and turn to see them getting her bags out that were full of what they needed and some clothing if they so wish to change along with her and his weapons.

"Lets go Police-Girl we don't have all night and the sooner we get there the sooner I'll feel better knowing what is mine is safe and has not been bothered with." Alucard said to her and started to walk up to the the lady at the desk and watched how she turn to him and give him a smile. (sex beam XD)

"Hello how can I help you Sir and Miss?" The lady behind the desk asked as she watched them and waited to help them.

"My name is Alucard and this is Seras Victoria I believe you have our tickets?" Alucard asked in the kindest voice he could for the female to understand also.

"Why yes I do." She said to him and handed him his tickets and he handed her the money. They walked to their gate and sits down in the chair to wait for when their plane landed. Alucard looked out the window and watched as the plane landed. Alucard being Alucard he was impatient waiting for the plane to land him and Seras had first class all to themselves. Then the voice they had waited for came over the Mic

"The Plane to Romania as landed please make your way to the gate and board" Said the person.

As they head to the gate there stood a female waiting to take their tickets as they handed them in Alucard taken a look into the females mind and saw a few things to keep a eye for later. As the girl looked at him she was thinking of how good looking he was with his eyes that color and all that he out his insane smile come over his face but then turn to the gate and walked through to the other side and then slip into first class with Seras right behind him and sits down and pulls his hat over his eyes after putting the set belt on. As Seras picked a sit in front of him she let out a sigh and he looked up from where he was sitting and raised one of his ebony eyebrows.

"Something the matter Police-Girl?" Alucard asked her and watched how she looked up at him and give him a small smile.

"Its nothing master." She said to him. He looked at her and waited till she started to wiggle in her chair and then she looked up at him and finally told him what it was.

"I just get the feeling I'm going to hate flying and I've never been on a plane before master." Seras said to him while holding her breath that was unneeded but just a way to stay peaceful Alucard let out a insane laugh then told her.

"Makes you feel any better Police-Girl, I hate flying its more work when your on a plane then flying yourself and to feel the wind going past you." Alucard said to her and lean back into his set and watched her nod and pulled his hat back over his face and then the Capitan picked that minute to come over the Mic and tell everyone everything.

"Good after noon everyone, I hope everyone is having a good evening, we will be taking off in about two minutes so please put on your set belts and be ready to take off." The Capitan said to everyone. Seras lean back into her set and allowed her mind to rest. As the plane taken off the in them two minutes later like they said they would it would be about a five to six hour trip maybe shorter if no stops along the way. Alucard looked out the window that was open in a few hours it would be dusk and the sun would be setting and hopefully he'd be back in his old castle where she slept.

Seras looked over to her Master and watched him look out the window she had to have a blanket over her so the sun wouldn't hurt her. Alucard looked to Seras and used a shadow out and closed to windows in the first class area so she wouldn't end up burnt. Alucard let out a low growl and watched a human come into their area. It was a small girl with blond hair down to her middle back and she had blue eyes she looked up and had a scared look on her face.

"Have you seen my mommy?" The little girl asked them. Seras sits up and is about to ask her when the last time she saw her when Alucard stood up and walked over to the small child and knee led in front of her. He saw the blood on her hair and shoulders. Alucard nodded to Seras to come and take the child.

"Stay here with Seras I'll be right back and see whats happen to your mother ok child?" Alucard said to her and walked behind her before the child could say anything he looked into the back and was somewhat shocked. Everyone in second class was dead and the one that had caused it was just turning around to look at him IT was none other then... Radu. Alucard glared at the other vampire who was once his little brother who turn and betrayed him and Anna.

"Hello Dear Brother Vlad how do you do this fine day?" Radu asked him and turn around to look him right in the eye. Alucard don't say anything and just pulled out the Jackal and Casull and pointed them on his brother. Radu looked at his brother and raised a eyebrow.

"Your going to shot me?" Radu asked him but Alucard still wouldn't answer him. Alucard pulled the triggers and watched the bullets hit their mark and Radu fell back wards but healed back almost like nothing happen.

"I can't die, I can only die by your Dragostea mea's hands." Radu said to him while staring at his brother. Alucard growled at his brother and showed his fangs in a rage but then turn around and closed off first class with his shadows making doors that couldn't be open by his brother.

"How is the child Police-Girl?" Alucard said more then asked when he looked to where she was sitting with the small child curled up.

-In the mind link-

"_Her mother is dead." Alucard said to Seras as she looked up to him and said back._

"_How master?" Seras asked him while watching the poor child sleep._

"Someone from my past is in second class right now when we land we will have to leave fast along with the child she can't stay on the plane in the state she is in." Alucard said to his fledgling.

"_What if she has a father out there waiting for her to get off this plane Master?" Seras asked him while looking up at him._

"_If so we shall find him but if not she'll have to stay with us till we get to the castle." Alucard said to her_ and looked to see his shadows being hit. Alucard held in a grunt of pain he knew his disowned little brother wanted into this part of the plane but couldn't get in.

Alucard glared at the door till he heard the captain say something about landing and he looked to see Seras had the little girl asleep. Seras looked up and over at the door way to second class to see black like shadows holding something out of first class which kinda scared her a bit. Alucard watched the shadows be hit then stop.

"You can run, but you can't hide forever big brother!" Radu said to them and stop hitting the door and dispappired. Alucard turn away from that and looked out the window to see Romania. As the plan landed Alucard grab the girls and used his void and open one to outside the plane before it even landed so that way they could make a clean get away. Alucard growled he knew his disowned brother was heading to the place where Anna was sleeping and he had to get their before that happen because all hell would break lose if his brother could waken her from her peaceful sleep where she don't feel the pain of losing the holder of her heart...

Seras looked around herself and kept the little girl close to her while her and her Master moved to the car that was waiting for them to take them to the castle they would be staying at.

"Get us to the castle NOW." Alucard said to the driver and the driver hit the petal to the metal and they were off to the Castle Kamiya... Alucard looked out the car and was in deep thought about the last time he had been heading this way to this very Castle that used to be his and hers home they had lived happily up till Mina had step into his life and made him hurt his dearest Anna she had always stood by him in his time of need then when she needed him to listen to her and he had told her, he needed this and left her there crying broken and beyond repair or he hoped the part about beyond repair wasn't true because it would destroy him to know he had done all that to her just over some stupid human that had betrayal him.

Alucard was so lost in his thoughts that he don't notice Seras was trying to talk to him till he heard her say master rather loudly and that got him to look at her. Alucard turn to look at her and give her a look as what the fuck are you saying.

"Master what we going to do about the little girl?" Seras asked him and watched how he looked to the small child and nodded and told her.

"We'll keep her till we know if shes got anyone other then her mother living if she doesn't she'll come and live with us." Alucard said and then turn back to looking out the window to see the very Castle he had once loved once a upon a time. Castle Kamiya looked like it wasn't well taken care of and had long ago been given up on when they couldn't get into the one room in the males rooms where Anna was sleeping her sleep. Alucard let out a sigh and open a void to the main hall where everything had happen between him and Anna the fighting that night still tore him apart with all the damage he wish he could fix.

He heard the car pull up and heard Seras and the little girl talking and laughing somewhat he just stood there looking around at how much everything changed..

He thought to himself.

Inside Alucards mind.

"_Anna why haven't your powers kept this place as it was once before all this mess happen?" Alucard asked the cold stone walls and he don't think he'd get a answer but he was shocked when she answered back with a sorrowful tone that gone to his very soul of his heart._

"_Because who would come to this place if it was ugly and looking broken down I wanted a peaceful sleep now why are you here Vlad Dracul?" Anna asked him and waited for the cryptic answer he was to give but then again he had always told the truth to her he could never of lied to her._

"_There are freaks around the room you are in and they are trying to wake you my dearest heart." Alucard said to her and waited for her answer._

"_Let them try they are none of your kin or you after all only you can control me, my Prince Vlad Dracul." Anna said to him and she used her astral body and apair before him and smiled at him walking up to him she looked into his eyes._

_Alucard looked back into her eyes the beautiful blue and red mix eyes that only belonged to her and her alone. She was in a beautiful blue stain gown made just for her with her long strawberry blond golden locks hanging around her giving her the image of a angel a fallen angel but none the less his angel and his alone._

"_My how you have changed my dragostea mea." Anna said to him and she walked up to him and put her hand on his face and smiled up into his eyes and lean up and touched his lips with her own and he pulled her astral body to him and kissed her._

"_And you igerasul mea are as beautiful as I remember as always." He said back to her to hear the door opening behind them and then to feel her astral form dispappired and he let out a growl that was low and no one else could hear it._ As he turn around he saw Seras and the young child walk into the room and he turn around and headed down the hall way to his old rooms while saying.

"Seras take the left wing there are some rooms that you and the child can use but make sure you do not go into ones that ARE locked you understand me." Alucard said and deamend at the same time. Alucard kept walking and came to his doors and noticed that his door to his rooms was open and he heard the voices and let a curl of a grin over take his face as he pulled out his Jackal and Casull and kicked the door open and pointed his guns at the freaks.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Freak number one asked him.

"How in the hell did you get here so fast?" Freak number two asked him.

"Who the fuck is he?" Freak number three asked and all the other freaks looked at him and pointed their weapons on him and shot him and the last few freaks all looked at each other and back at Alucard and asked together.

"ITS ALUCARD RUN." The last few freaks said and tried to run for it but don't make it that far because the first two freaks shot the last few and then turn around on Alucard.

"So what are you doing here?" Freak number one asked yet again. Alucard looked at him and said.

"I don't answer to filth like you, I should be asking why are you in my Castle." Alucard said to them while turning the question around on them and watched how they wiggled under his glaze. The freaks were shocked to hear it was his Castle.

"Why we are here is none of your worry." Freak number one said to him and watched how Alucard pointed the Jackal at him and then he looked to the other freak.

"Your answer today was the wrong choice maybe in your next life you can try a bit better flith." Alucard said to that one and shot him.

The last freak looked at his dead friend and knew they themselves was going to die.

"We was just hear on our boss's order." Freak number two said and then shot himself making Alucard mad till he remembered that Anna was in the room next to this one and walked to the door that was hiding her. As he stood in front of the door he notice that they had been ramping it with a blunt object but still couldn't get through so he put his hand up to the door and the door open like magic and he step into the room and looked all around while the door closed behind him the room was the same as when he had left it all those years ago. The walls the same dark blue as the day the room had been built and painted the floor the nice cherry red and her bed she slept on was made out of cherry. Alucard stood at the foot of her bed and watched as she slept. He fell to his knees and bowed his head to her and he whispered her name.

"_Anna Ryoko Lynn Hellsing Victoria Kamiya, I'm so sorry for everything, leaving you was the biggest mistake I ever did make just to bed a lowly human when you was right infront of me they say love makes you stupid but lust makes you the most stupidest of fools, I let my lust control me and I was mean to you and I hurt you, I even broke you, Dragostea mea please come back to me and forgive me for being unworthy of your love." Alucard said more like Vlad said it because thats what Anna only knew him as. _

Now to Anna's point of view.

She lay there listening to everything he said and she reached into her heart and started to seach within her heart to see what it wanted her to do and her heart told her to forgive him she loved him far too much to lose him again.

So she whispered his name_._

"_Vlad come here please?" Anna asked of him and when she felt him next to her, she reached for his hand. Anna let a smile light up her face she knew within her heart she had done the right choice she had forgiven him for now she slowly let her eyes open and stare up into his eyes the beauitfull red iris's that only he had that made her want to kiss them._

_As their eyes meet that day a new bond was formed between them maybe stronger maybe weak we can only know with time._

_Anna tried to sit up but had to get help from Alucard._

_As Anna sits there she heard two voices outside the door and she looked up to Vlad wondering who had come with him._

"Vlad who else are with you?" Anna asked him wondering what was going on as she watched him look to the door and nod to her and turn back to her he sits down on the bed.

"My fledgling and a human child we found on the plane where my disowned brother was attacking and killing the second class she was the only one to make it out alive from that had happen in the second part." Vlad said to her and looked back to the door and looked to her.

"I would like to meet this fledgling of yours, I want to see who would get the gift from you Vlad." Anna said to him and nodded to him and smiled a smile that made him grin as he got up he heard the small voice of the child go.

"Wheres my momma?" The little girl asked Seras and she don't know how to answer that right then.

"Your momma is sleeping she asked me to take care of you while shes sleeping sweetie." Seras said to her and turn when she heard a door open and her master come out and look at them.

"Seras come with me bring the child." Alucard said to them and before he could turn the child said.

"I have a name!" The little girl said to him and watched Alucard turn around and stare at her with a eyebrow raised.

"Is that so little one and pray tell what is your name?" Alucard asked her and watched how she wiggled around. Alucard laughed at her then waited for her to tell him her name.

"My name is Alvia A Tudor." Alvia said to him and watched how his face gone from a grin to a smug grin.

"Well this way someone is wishing to meet you." Alucard said to them and lead them into the room. As the three walked in Anna looked up and smiled at Seras and the small child.

"Come here little ones." Anna said to them and watched how the small child step up to her and then noticed the other female who was clearly Alucard's fledgling step forward. Anna smiled at them and told them to sit on the side of the bed. Alucard give her a glare but gone back to his stony mask.

"My who are you two?" Anna asked them in her English voice with some Romanian hinted in it.

"I'm Seras Victoria." Seras said to her and watched Anna nod to her and then look to the small child.

"My name is Alvia A Tudor." Alvia said to her and watched how Anna's eyes gone wide and she looked over to Alucard asking him to come forth.

She opened up the mind link between herself and Alucard and picked to talk to him that way.

"_Vlad shes your daughter but why is she going by the last name Tudor?" Anna asked him wondering if he would of pick up on it._

"_She is not my daughter Anna she died well over five hounded years ago." Alucard said to her and looked at the small child that they was talking about._

"_NO That is Alvia somehow she became a vampire." Anna said to him and watched his face go from looking calm to looking angry._

"_Anna she couldn't possibly be my daughter MINE died at the age of __twenty eight_ _years old Anna in childbirth to her first born son I watched my own daughter die." Vlad said to her and watched her look him right in the eyes and say it once again._

"_Vlad she was reborn into the Tudor children somehow." Anna said to him and tried to sit up without __anyone noting and stood up and looked him right in the eye and slapped him. Alucards shocked only stared back at her and watched how she turn to the other two people in the room and exited the mind link they hand._

"Sweet Alvia who is you're mother?" Anna asked her and waited for the answer to come and she don't have to wait that long for it.

"My Mother is Cella Tudor." Alvia said to the female that had stand up and watched how she turn to look at the man in red.

"Where is you're mother?" Anna asked her and watched how the young child teared up and reached out to her and rub her arms.

"A man attacked the plane we was on and my mother was protecting me and sent me into first class and thats all I know." Alvia said to the room and the tears fell down her small face. Anna pulled the young girl to her and hug her to her and she looked up to Alucard.

"Who attacked them?" Anna asked him or Seras.

"Someone from our past." Alucard said to her and watched how she hug the small child to her and wonder what it would have been like to have Anna as his children's mother and his wife while he was human. Unknown to him or Anna that vampires could in fact have children.

"Hmm there are very few around still from our past." Anna said to him and stood up with the child in her arms. Alvia had fallen asleep and Anna put her in her bed and waved for them to fallow her.

"Is it the one I think it is, I kinda of smell him on you?" Anna asked him and watched his face be controlled of all feeling.

"Yes it is him. He has come looking for you." Alucard said to her and watch her nod at him then turn to the window.

"He hasn't found what makes him happy. He believes he has but he hasn't shes still out there. But not the one that he is hoping for she is hidden behind myths and protected by the crown which one he doesn't know." Anna said to the room and turn to the young vampire next to her husband.

"So how did you come to know your master young one, I can tell you are very new to this life?" Anna asked her and watch the young vampire nod to her.

"I met my Master just a few months ago my Lady. In England." Seras said to her and watch how Anna looked to her Master and then back to her. Anna walked up to Seras and looked her over and hissed.

"She is of my blood, but how I never had any children?" Anna asked and looked at Alucard and watch him look at her with shocked eyes.

Then Anna's mother appeared and smiled.

"My sweet Anna, you had a twin brother I couldn't let your life be ruin by him so I allowed someone else to raise him." Anna's mother said to her and Anna looked at her mother.

"I had a brother?" Anna asked her and watch how her mother looked so sad.

"Yes a twin brother. His name was Alexandru Vlad Hellsing Victoria Kamiya, I give him away just a few minutes after he was born, because I couldn't allow him to over shadow your great destiny my sweet child." Her mother said to her and watched how Anna looked sadden. She had lost her twin brother before even getting to know him.

"How could you allow that mother, how could you of known he would of done that?" Anna asked her and watched how her mothers face changed from sad to angry in just a few minutes.

"I had seen it, from the fates they had come to me telling me of you and your brother, you was to be born first then followed by a brother Alexandru the Great if he had lived with me and your father and they even gone to say that you would die if he wasn't given away. You know how hard it was not to look at my son and say good bye. I had given up my life for the both of you and not only that I give you my life force to keep living for your destiny was set in stone if you had not been born the world would of known a dark age." Her mother said to her and turn to look out the window. Seras not knowing how to react just stay quiet while looking at her master to see him look somewhat angry and sad.

"So you mean to tell me that Anna's brother would of changed everything had he been raised by her father?" Alucard asked her and waited for the answer.

"Yes it would of. For you see a female child wasn't wanted to gain her fathers riches a son was. I knew this in my heart no matter what my husband may of wanted a daughter from me he also wanted a son. Anna was my greatest joy along with her twin brother but her father never knew and I had to die to keep from allowing her death. For you see you would have been worst then you had been." Anna's mother said to them and watched how Alucard and Anna's face fell.

"But mother how, why couldn't I know my brother?" Anna asked her and watched how her mother smiled a bitter smile.

"If you had known would you of told your father or would you of kept him a secret?" she asked her daughter.

"I would of told father.." Anna said and watched her mother nod and turn back to the window.

"My only regret was not getting to raise you and your brother myself, you both grew up so beautifully that I wouldn't change a thing thought." Her mother said to her and looked into eyes that were just like her own.

Anna was beyond angry she felt betrayed by her own mother and in some ways understood her better now.

"Anna its almost sun raise we best go to sleep." Alucard said and watched her mother dispappired. As they turn away from the windows where they learn a well guarded secret Anna turn to Alucard and looked him in the eyes with great sadness.

"What is it Anna?" Alucard asked her and watched how she turn to the window and let out a breath she don't need or wish to have.

"How can we go back to what we was you are a slave to the Hellsing's?" Anna asked and said at the same time.

"I don't know and will not know till my masters bloodline has ended as far as we know shes the last and if she has no children or name a hair she is the true last hair." Alucard said to her.

Anna taken to Alucard's room for the small girl was still asleep in hers for she wished not to waken the small child she had been through enough for one day and needed all the rest for the long journey back.

Anna looked at the dresses she used to wear and giggled and pulled out a night gown made of silk it was blue her favorite color and she heard Alucard walk in and knew he was going about to his side of the bed talking of his coat and boots she don't mind she changed and slipped in bed and let a sigh come forth out of her mouth.

Alucard let out a laugh at her little sigh but he understood what it was like to waken from a long sleep but not as long as she had been but he knew all the same.

"Vlad?" Anna asked him and looked over at him and let a small smile light her lips.

"Yes Anna?" Alucard answered her and looked at her.

"Do I have to call you by a new name now that after all the Hellsing's pretty much own you?" Anna asked of him and watched him look to the door.

"Yes Anna, you do I'm now known as Alucard." Alucard said to her and watched her face slip from small happiness to angry one.

"Why that name?" Anna asked and watched him turn to her again.

"It is what he had wanted and a new name would of left you protected here." Alucard said to her and watched her nod and kiss his cheek and turn over and trying to fall asleep he laid down behind her and pulled her to him like they used to live with.

* * *

"It is what he had wanted and a new name would of left you protected here." Alucard said to her and watched her nod and kiss his cheek and turn over and trying to fall asleep he laid down behind her and pulled her to him like they used to live with.

I really hope good reviews and if you wish to flame take them else where your reviews that are flames will be deleted on sight! I won't take them lol

Also I'd like to tell you I'm starting to put story's up on Destiny's Gate way I'm not liking how is changing the rules and deleting story's that have been there forever.

www . destinysgateway index . php

just take out the spaces where the dots are and you can go and check the site out I've even gone under a new name.


	2. Preview for chapter two

I don't own Hellsing.

Anna woke from her dreamless sleep to feel arms around her body. She felt safe. As she turn over she heard a grunt that made her giggle at it.

Alucard open one eye and stared at her.

"Go back to sleep." Alucard said in a grumpy sexy tone. Anna giggled and rolled back over.

"Then go to sleep grumpy, I wanna get up so let go of me." Anna said in a whisper toned voice while looking at the wall.

"Its a bit early to get up Anna." Alucard said to her in a sexy sleepy voice. But he gone back to sleep but pulled her back to him keeping his arms around her tighter. Anna let out a sigh and willed her eyes to close.

(This dream is Anna's point of view in it there will be times Alucard will have dream's or memory flash backs)

_Anna was running down the hall of some place she never been before but felt that she had been there before._

_She was being cashed after she knew this. She looked behind her to see some men in uniforms with the Nazi symbol on there shoulders. She looked down next to her to see a small child that looked like her and Alucard. The child had his hair color and her human eye color, which she still held on too for some reason. She looked back to see they were catching up to them so she tried to go faster._

She sit up faster then ever in her whole life with tears running down her face. She threw Alucard from the bed and ran into the other bed room and fell to the floor along her way to escape whatever was scaring her mind.

Alucard woke up after being thrown to the floor and boy was he angry. He followed her smell to the room she was laying on the floor crying her heart out on he bent down and picked her up and held her to him.

Anna smelled him and felt him all at once her mind couldn't come up with how to tell him of her dream. Vampires don't dream she kept saying to herself. She pushed always from Alucard and taken down the hall of the castle heading to the front of the castle to the big doors and she opened them with her powers blowing them clearly off their hinges. She stepped outside and looked around and fell to the floor once again weaken from running and using her powers. She just laid there breathing so fast she curled up into a little ball and let her tears go down her face.

The full chapter will be on that site when its ready to be uploaded I'm not done writing it. I hope you guys like this little sneak peek at it and are happy with it.

If you wish to see more it will be on

www . Destinysgateway index . Php

I've started posting over there since is removing rated MA or so forth this story has a lot that would get it removed and there for I've moved it to Destiny's Gate Way I really like the site and I hope you guys like it also


End file.
